Akuma des, Bocchan des
by guillotineghost
Summary: Fic that takes place after the last episode of season 2. What will become of demon Ciel? Will he ever reach the place where humans and demons are equal? What interest do the shinigami have in him? R&R, please, updated weekly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

So I just watched the ending of Kuroshitsuji season 2. If you haven't yet,don't read this and go watch it...then come back here and read this~ SPOILERS You've been warned.  
Sorry for not updating other stuff, but I'm very motivated about this one!  
R&R, please.

Akuma des,Boc-chan des

Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive was a demon now. The butler that had yearned for the taste of his soul would never savor him.  
Instead, he would be a butler for all of eternity. To be a butler for a demon, it was downgrading. Sebastian, needless to say, had never counted on his contract with the young boy to extend until the end of time.

Ciel had gained a menacing demeaner.  
He felt satisfied by his newfound supernatural existence.  
His soul would never be edible, and he'd have Sebastian by his side until the end of time. However, he knew nothing about the affairs of other beings.  
He knew about shinigami, he knew that none of them could see (why else did they all wear glasses?) and that they collected the souls of humans.

Yes, his soul...it wasn't that of a human boy anymore.  
He'd forever be as he was, a thirteen year old boy with an angelic face.

"Young Master," Sebastian spoke as the two stood by a lake on the Island of Death.  
They'd stopped by there one last time, before Sebastian would take the boy to wherever the wind took them. The older demon was still coming to terms with the fact that he was forever to be a butler.  
He'd accepted this fact, but it felt unreal to him. He was still hungry for a tastey human soul.

Sebastian felt almost happy that he'd forever have the young master to amuse him.

"What?" Ciel spoke, throwing a rose petal into the still water. He felt...different. Looking down into the lake at his reflection, his red eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"As you know, your soul is no longer human. We need to go into the world of shinigami, in order to clarify that your soul will never require reaping."

"My soul? They'll find that out when they come after me..." he sneered. "Sebastian, I don't want to only wander for all of eternity..."

"Please understand that I'm only acting in your best interest."

Ciel sighed, then walked over to his butler. "Carry me there, then."

The shinigami world was a place that Sebastian didn't like going to. He'd only been there on one occasion, and it wasn't a place for demons. However, it was a universal rule that any changes in souls be reported to the shinigami kingdom.

"Yes, my lord." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thank you so much for the nice reviews!  
I had no idea that my fanfic was the first about demon Ciel, I just had to write soon as I finished watching episode 12~

There is a 13th episode, however it will only be a recap of the season. In 12 episode animes, that happens 90% of the time, so that's most likely the case here.  
What do you think of demon Ciel?

Feedback is appreciated! :D

Akuma des, Boc-chan des

chapter 2

Ciel had knew throughout his human life that one day, Sebastian would devour his soul. He was afraid to fall in love with the beauty of the world; the thought of leaving the world forever was painful for him.  
However, now he had been granted immortality.  
As a human, he was chained to Sebastian.

But now Sebastian was chained to him.

Sebastian, needless to say, was hating this.

The shinigami world was a large city, much like London.  
Ciel found himself comparing the two. A large clock tower rested in the middle of the city, it's numbers written in Roman numerals.  
A large manor rested upon a hill to the east, and the sky was constantly cloudy. It felt as if a storm could blow in any moment.

The shinigami seemed to notice their presence, and uneasily glanced at them. Most were wearing glasses

"This is the shinigami world, Boc-chan." Sebastian was still carrying the small boy around.  
Ciel was looking around, his ruby eyes trying to take in the sights. The shinigami almost acted as people, buying ice cream from vendors and laughing amongst themselves.

This was all there was to the shinigami world. It was much smaller than Earth, much smaller than England.

"I see. It looks like London."

"Yes, it does. Are you hungry?"

"No."

Now that he thought about it, Ciel wasn't hungry at all...did demons even eat anything other than souls?

Sebastian smirked to himself. So Ciel really WAS a demon now. He put a hand on the boy's head.

Ciel glared up at the demon. "Don't pet me. I'm not a dog."

"My apologies, young master." The younger demon would get used to it eventually, he figured.

As the two made their way down the streets of the shinigami world, Ciel began to wonder what it would be like to live forever. Wouldn't life get stale?

"Sebastian, being immortal...how do you keep that from being boring?" He asked. "You find souls to eat,' Sebastian replied, sounding a bit dull. "That's what makes eternity worth it. You will understand when you eat your first soul."

That's when the thought of forming contracts himself hit Ciel-if he was a demon, he'd have to form contracts with humans himself to eat. No, no, he thought to himself, shaking his head. He'd have Sebastian fetch his food for him. After all, Sebastian was his eternal butler. He had to do as Ciel ordered.  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all.

The large manor was where Sebastian carried his master.

Ronald greeted the two at the door and grinned. "Welcome to the Black House! Home of the shinigami president!"

He looked at the two. "Wait, you guys are..."

William, from behind him, hit him on the back of the head with a book. "Ronald. You have paperwork to do."

Ciel jumped down from Sebastian's arms. "I was told that you are required to be informed of the fact that I'm no longer human."

Will sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Yes, that much is true. Come with me."  
He scoffed at the young demon. "Such filth is always..."

Sebastian didn't smile. Or smirk. Or even seem amused. He only followed as the shinigami led them down a narrow hallway.

"The president is the only one who can make changes to soul information in our databases," Will explained. "You will have to take this up with him."

"President? Oh, so you shinigami have a political system?" Ciel smirked, seemingly entertained by the notion.

"Of course. We aren't beasts."

William sighed as he opened the door to the president's office - it had a star on it, as if he were an actor.

Inside, a man with long black hair and peircing red eyes sat, looking through some papers. He smiled.

"Oh, Ciel Phantomhive. I've been expecting you. There's a matter I'd like to discuss with you. Perhaps with your help, we can get some...peace sorted out between our kinds."

Ciel crossed his arms, that smile still plastered onto his face. "Oh? So you were expecting me..." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Thank you everyone for your nice reviews! Please do keep them coming *smiles*  
I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story~ I'm not sure why, but I felt that the shinigami world would have a more democratic society.  
Feedback, as always, is appreciated!

Akuma des Boc-chan des

Chapter 3

The president smiled at Ciel and took a drink from a white coffee mug. "Of course I was expecting you..." his eyes seemed to be almost menacing.

Sebastian stood in the corner of the room, stoicly watching the scene.  
Ciel grinned and gave a "hm".

Silence.

"Well, don't just stand there!" The president laughed, suddenly very hearty. "I won't bite, geez! I'm not like the last one!"  
Last one? Ciel couldn't help but wonder.

"Does leadership here change often?" the young boy took a seat across from the shinigami, his arms crossed.

"Only about every eight years or so," the president replied, sitting back in his seat. "I just recently came into office, about three months ago in human times."

For only a moment, Ciel questioned why there wasn't the rule of divine right in the shinigami world.  
Of course. Shinigami were death Gods themselves-they didn't need the belief that "God" had put anyone into power.

It made him curious as to whether or not any type of omniscent "God" existed.

"See, before I was elected into office, my advisers told me that it'd be better to ado-"  
The president was interrupted by two shinigami in tuxedos bursting through the doors.

"Sir! We've located the target!" they shouted in unison.

Ciel turned to look at them with disdain. To think they could just interrupt like that...

Sebastian took the chance to walk over to his master and whisper into his ear, "Young Master, I think we should leave before this is allowed to go any further."  
Ciel swatted his butler away. "I want to see what's going on." There wasn't anything else for him to do, he figured.

The president stood up, taking a final chug of his coffee. "Great! What's happening?"  
The guards began to explain the situation to the president as he followed them out, leaving the young demon alone in his office.

Ciel sat there for a moment, impatiently looking around the office. There wasn't much there, just a desk piled high with papers and a coffeemaker in the corner. The only source of fresh air was an opened storm window.

"Sebastian."  
"Yes?"  
"What does any of this have to do with me?"  
"I do not know, Young Master. I have not been here in the shinigami world for the last hundred years."

He put a hand on Ciel's head, smiling at him. "The shinigami believe themselves better than everyone else, because they have the ability to collect souls so easily, with only the swing of a scythe. They don't have to eat them, either. They greedily live as the wish, and once enslaved demons do collect souls for them."

"Enslaved?"

"Yes. However, that time has long passed."

"I see." He gave a "tsch" at the idea that this could be a trap. He didn't trust shinigami in the least.

"I HOPE YOU'VE LEARNED YOUR LESSON!" the president's voice rang through the air from outside.  
Ciel stood by the window to get a look. The guards were carrying someone, who looked like a young boy, through the courtyard by the arms. They were wearing a black paperboy cap, making it impossible to make out a face.

Ciel could only shake his head. "Shinigami are incompetent, aren't they?"  
"Most of the times. Yes."

Deciding that his time here would be only a waste, Ciel made his way out the door and down the stairs. Before he could leave, the president entered again, this time with William by his side.

"I'm sorry about that!" He chirped, motioning for Ciel to follow him.  
"I'm leaving."  
"Don't leave!"  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
"Because! Um, you don't want shinigami and demons to always fight, do you? Look, I know you don't know our history, because you're still a fledgling, that's why-"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'm perfectly capable! I'd been...living as a demon for a long while."

Ciel felt that perhaps his existence was that of a demon long before his body was.

"Okay, um, you're a n00b?"  
"What is that?"  
"Right, techinical terms ahead of time...If you'll just listen..."

William pat the president on the back. "There, there, sir. Please stay ca-"  
The president's eyes suddenly turned brown, and he fell to his knees, running his hands along the floor with a panicked look.  
"My contacts! I can't see anything without my contacts! William!" He reached up and slapped off William's glasses.

Ciel facepalmed himself and sighed heavily. All shinigami seemed to be the same to him now. And he was hoping Grell had just given him the wrong impression.

"Sebastian...find them."  
"Yes, my lord." 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Again, thanks for the reviews, and please keep them coming! *happily offers everyone cookies*  
Yupp, the shinigami king must like wearing contact lenses to look demonic. I'm guessing that it's a diplomatic idea?

Akuma des, Boc-chan des

Chapter 4

After what seemed like hours, the king finally had his contacts back in place, and William's glasses were broken.  
It was an "accident" according to Sebastian, that he crushed Will's glasses in a violent stomp.

Ciel was taken to the roof of the castle, where the president wanted to speak to him alone. Not even Sebastian was to be president.  
I don't need him with me all the time, Ciel thought. After all, he was a demon now. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself if needed. He wasn't a child.

The shinigami president gave Ciel a friendly smile. "I'm sorry about earlier. I know to most demons, us shinigami seem a bit...eh..." He cleared his throat. "Moving on, I wish for you to get kidnapped and allow a shinigami to save you."

Ciel's red eyes widened. "What?"

"It would be for a good cause! Besides, you look like you could get kidnapped! The demons are still bitter towards us, and some shinigami are still a bit, um, y'know, racist and all. So it would be good politics."

"Politics? Forget it, I'm no-"

"If you do this, Ciel, I'll even give you something really great!"

"What?"

"Um...I'll give you some souls to eat! Enough to live on for about a hundred years!"

"Is that even legal?"

"Of course! We shinigami can do what we want with souls."

Ciel put his hand to his chin, as if in deep thought. He was planning to have Sebastian form phony contracts with other humans, under his order, and devouring the soul himself. However, he knew that Sebastian had to eat also. He didn't want his butler to die so pathetically.

Besides, he was curious as to what a human soul actually tasted like.  
He hated the idea of being kidnapped, even if only for show.

The eternal youth gave a sigh. "Alright, you got a deal. However, you d better not do anything to make me look pathetic."

"Great! Thanks a ton, Ciel!" The president chimed, pulling him into a hug. He set Ciel down upon seeing the boy from earlier peeking into the window. "Oh, this is my kid! Yamilet-"

The boy dashed off.

"...Yamilet is grounded. For trying to bite Kalaziel, one of my most trusted advisors!" The president opened the door. "Now, you go and stay in the hotel across town. I'll send your kidnappers, and you just go along with them. They'll have some video games and snacks for you in the warehouse."

Ciel clenched his fist. "Stop treating me like a kid!" He stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

The president blinked. "But, I love snacks..."

Sebastian was waiting down the staircase, looking up at the room expectedly. Ciel stood by the rail and gave his butler a displeased look. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to carry me down the stairs?"

Ciel was beginning to have doubts about what he had agreed to with the president of shinigami.

Just because he appeared to be a believable victim didn't mean that he should be.  
The hotel across town was nice. Most of the shinigami there didn't seem to mind the presence of the demons, but Sebastian didn't seem too friendly.

Sebastian didn't like the idea of his master participating in anything to do with shinigami, but said nothing. He wasn't too happy with his master. What good was a master with a soul that wasn't edible?

In the dead of night, Kalaziel came into Ciel's room, told him to step back, then threw a brick through the window.  
"It has to look believable," the adviser looked to the young demon with beady black eyes. Kalaziel looked only a few years younger than Sebastian, who had took an exit out of the room a few minutes prior to fetch a softer pillow. His hair was a soft yellow color, and his skin looked to be a healthy tone.

Ciel stood his guard, glaring at what was supposed to be a shinigami.

Kalaziel chuckled, then pulled another brick out of his trench pocket and struck the young demon across the head with all his might.

Ciel dropped to the floor, feeling the back of his head throbbing.  
"Se...bastian..."

Then everything went to darkness. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Sorry for the lack of updates lately, but work and school and everything else has been getting in the way of my fanfictioness.  
Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to give me feedback~

Akuma des, Bocchan des

Chapter 5

Ciel couldn't see. He was blindfolded, both arms tied to a chair, and his legs were cuffed with a cold metal.  
I knew I couldn't trust that shinigami king, he thought to himself. He was too stupid, almost as if he had been acting.

He tried to move, tried to break the chains, in hope that he had gained some kind of demonic strength after his transformation.  
No good.

"Hey! The brat's awake!" came a rough voice from nearby.  
"Oh great, I don't want to hear this!"  
"Hey! You can't cheat!"

The rough cloth around Ciel's eyes was ripped off violently, and Ciel could see a scenario he hadn't been expecting-a group of rather rought looking shinigami in tuxes sitting at a table, and Kalaziel standing over him. They appeared to be in a warehouse somewhere

"What's the meaning of this?" Ciel demanded. "SEBASTIAN!"  
He hated being this weak, having to always call on that butler to come up and save him.  
He was a demon himself now, he shouldn't need protecting. But that was Sebastian's eternal duty, he knew, and he couldn't allow him to grow lazy.

"Your butler is not going to save you," Kalaziel spoke in a harsh, but calm tone. "That eye of yours. I'm going to take it." He pulled out a hatchet.

"I thought this was supposed to just an act! Damn you shinigami!" Ciel shouted, only to the amusement of the poker playing death gods.

Kalaziel grabbed his head. "Hold still! Tsch, demon children shouldn't be allowed to exist."  
"Who are you calling a child! What did I ever do to you?"

"We're just a little group is all, out to take over this shinigami kingdom. I should've been put in charge here. The king, he's an idiot, trusting me like he does." Kalaziel chuckled, pulling out a small pocket knife. "That eye will look great in a jar!"

He moved the blade closer to Ciel's right eye, he could see the sharpness of it, and tried to struggle, but Kalaziel held the boy's head firmly in place.  
Ciel growled at him, his eye glowing. "This is an order! Seba-"  
The tender flesh of his now glowing red eye was penetrated, and he let out a scream. It hurt more than he had imagined. It hadn't hit his pupil or cornea, it had cut into the white, but a sudden fear of loss washed over him.

As he screamed, the doors flew open. Yamilet stood there, holding a scythe. The handle was a dark violet color, tied with a bell and a ribbon at the top. "Well, well, if it isn't the king's brat!" Kalaziel declared.  
"I knew you weren't up to any good," Yamilet spoke. "You're not really even a shinigami, are you?"

Kalaziel laughed and leaned against the wall lazily. "What? Of course I am! As much as you are real royalty!"  
Yamilet scoffed and went to slash him with the scythe, only to leave a large gash in the wall.  
Ciel coughed at the dust. So much for losing his asthma. "Hey!"  
His right eye was blinded with blood now, but he couldn't tell if it was red or black.

Kalaziel stood on the other side of the room, large white wings spread from his back. "Get them! Bring me the boy!" he ordered his grunts, who immediately stood up. With that, he made an escape through the large hole in the wall that had just been made.  
Yamilet turned to Ciel, slashing off the chains. "You can run to the castle, if you want. Tell my father that-"

"No! I'm not running.' Ciel said firmly, holding his right eye. There had to be something he could do.  
Yamilet was about to say something, when the grunts ran at them, guns loaded and knives out; before Yamilet could respond, they were shot down by three security guards standing by the door.  
The three adjusted their sunglasses simultaniously.

Yamilet growled. "Hey! I was about to slaughter them!"  
"That would have made an unnecessary mess," they responded in unison.

Ciel sighed in relief, then removed his hand to look down at his blood stained hand. He couldn't see out of his right eye, and prayed to himself that the contract mark would still work. "Sebastian! Come here! Now! Stop playing around!" he shouted, stomping the ground. "That's an order!"

Yamilet lifted up their hat to look at him with greyblue eyes. "Ciel..."  
They put a hand on his shoulder, and he smacked it away.  
"Don't touch me! Your kind is the cause of all this!"

Yamilet sighed, rolling their eyes, as the guards went to go fetch help. They were miles from the castle, despite Yamilet's proposal that Ciel walk.

They stood there in the warehouse in silence, the dead bodies of Kalaziel's grunts laying there in an evergrowing pool of blood.

Ciel couldn't help but worry about Sebastian, it was all he could think about.  
If Sebastian had been unable to retrieve his soul with the loss of the hand containing the contract mark, would it be possible to lose control over the demon with the loss of his eye?  



End file.
